tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nomads Land Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment * Rope or Magic Rope * Shovel or Light Shovel Method To do this quest you need to have finished Arito's Task Quest. You need to help Muhad and return the casket the thieves stole. You're supposed to look for a sandstone pillar in Ankrahmun. It is located to the north-west of the temple (here). Use the pillar, and you will fall down into a cellar 2 floors underground. You are now supposed to sneak around and look for a casket in some drawer. Image:Nomad land 001.jpg Image:Nomad land 01.jpg Image:Nomad land 2.jpg Image:Nomad land 3.jpg Image:Nomad land 4.jpg Image:Nomad land 25.jpg Image:Nomad land 251.jpg Image:Nomad land 252.jpg Image:Nomad land 253.jpg Map help * 1 - This is where you will be when you enter through the pillar. * 2 - Follow the green path and walk to here. Do NOT: *step on any debris, planks of wood or puddles *step in front of a window *step in an area with a high intensity of light Once you are near #2, pull the switch after the tiger has walked north past wall (3). * 3 - Make sure the tiger is in this room before you pull the lever, and you will be teleported to the other side of the locked door. * 4 - Here you should turn off the light on the wall. The purple line leads you to a box with some gems. * 5 - Pull this lever to close the tapestries over the thief's bed. * 6 - This is the hard part. Notice on the image there is a black dot on the wall to the south. That is a window. You need to block that window with crates and a large amphora, which can be found next to the #6. Set 3 crates lined up along the black line, then set the large amphora on top of the middle one (which should be in front of the window, if the amphora is gone just put 3 parcels or boxes there.). Now continue along the path. * 7 - This is the dresser containing the quest item. * 8 - Continue to here to exit the hideout. Remember, Things that you should not do *Stepping on a pool of beer/water/milk (You will hear "SPLASH") *Stepping on broken pottery (You will hear "CRUNCH") *Stepping on piles of woods that are lying on the floor, or standing against the wall. (You will hear "TOCK") *Moving too close to a window. In all cases a Thief will spawn saying That was a BIG mistake! If you walk afterwards a message will appear You are exposed, run for your life! When you do this, and you will get caught, you will get teleported out of the room. You will arrive at the sandstone pillar. A message will appear: '''You barely escaped the thieves. You should wait a while before entering again. Now you have to wait 5 minutes until you can enter again. When you want to enter before time is over you will see You should wait a little bit until the coast is clear. When you arrive at the end, you must open the drawers where you will find a bag. It contains the casket and a parchment showing a text about the casket: We are not far from revealing the greatest secret in the lands of Darama that was kept by a nomad tribe so far. They call themselves "true sons of the desert" and we managed to obtain their sacred casket by accident. What a great day for us. The right people will pay huge amounts of gold for it. So far I found out that the strange substance in the casket has something to do with the rotworm species. It is strongly advisable to keep the substance in the casket. I opened it once and minutes later it swarmed with rotworms and carrion worms. Many of my people died in this accident. We presume that we deal with an attractant of a rotworm queen. No one has ever seen one but we are pretty sure that this species is organised by a queen. Maybe it would be possible to lure a queen with this substance but we don't dare to use it again. We need more time to figure out how this all matches and how to use the substance without being overrun by rotworms. When you have found the casket and a parchment, then run as fast as possible into the teleporter that is next to a bamboo bookcase. If you do this too late 3 thieves will spawn and you will get teleported out again. Once you have the items, and have taken the portal that teleports you back to Ankrahmun (here), go and see Muhad and get your rewards. If you don't have the casket with you while talking with Muhad (you can keep it in depot or just place on ground next to you while talking with Muhad), you will get reward from him and still be able to keep the casket. Transcripts * Muhad in Nomad Cave Player: hi Muhad: Be greeted, foreigner under the sun of Darama. Player: mission Muhad: So who sent you to me? Player: arito Muhad: I don't know how something like this ever could be possible. He met a girl from Ankrahmun and she must have twisted his head. Arito started to tell stories about the Pharaoh and about Ankrahmun. ... Muhad: In the wink of an eye he left us and was never seen again. I think he feared revenge for leaving us - which partially is not without reason. Why are you asking me about him? Did he send you to me? Player: yes Muhad: Ahh, I know that some of my people fear that Arito tells the old secrets of our race and want to see him dead but I don't bear him a grudge. I will have to have a serious word with my people. ... Muhad: Tell him that he can consider himself as acquitted. He is not the reason for our attacks towards Ankrahmun. Maybe you could help us in this case. Are you willing to do that? Player: yes Muhad: I appreciate your will to help the sons of the desert. Recently a bunch of thieves have stolen something very valuable from us. It is a secret the true sons kept for aeons and I am not allowed to tell you about it. ... Muhad: All we know about the thieves is that they have their hideout somewhere in Ankrahmun. We managed to catch one of them and he told us that there is a pillar in Ankrahmun with a hidden mechanism. ... Muhad: If you press the eye of the hawk symbol a secret passage will appear that leads to their hideout. Once inside you have to lookfor a small casket. ... Muhad: Try to sneak in undetectedly and bring back our treasure as soon as you obtain it. May Daraman hold his protective hand over you on your mission. I wish you good luck. ... Muhad: One last thing before you leave. Take the path behind me and you will get out of our hideout unharmed. Player: bye Muhad: Please use the back entrance so you don't get in trouble with my people. * Muhad in Nomad Cave Player: hi Muhad: Welcome back my friend. Player: mission Muhad: I can't believe you made it!! I don't know how to thank you. Take this as a reward and know that I am deeply indebted to you.Come back to me anytime you like my friend. Player: bye